pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Glutton's Kitchen
}} The Glutton's Kitchen is most likely the second or third cavern you'll enter in the Perplexing Pool, and is most likely the easiest. To enter the cave, you'll need to have found Yellow Pikmin, and you may need plenty of them. You will probably already have built and cleared a route to the cave, which involved killing several enemies, including Shearwigs, and building a bridge. If applicable, take your yellows, maybe 50 or so, along with several other Pikmin, especially Purple Pikmin, and head towards the area where you may see three eggs, there you should easily see an electrical gate, and a Yellow Wollywog nearby, it would be useful if you eliminate it and then destroy the gate. Once that is done, proceed on in. A Honeywisp may also be nearby. In the NTSC version of this cave, there are x990 worth of treasures and x825 worth of treasures in the PAL version. Treasures *Master's Instrument (sub level 1) *Massive Lid (NTSC) / Survival Container (PAL) / Plain Lid (Japan) (sub level 2) *Imperative Cookie (sub level 2) *Director of Destiny (sub level 3) *Harmonic Synthesizer (sub level 3) *Happiness Emblem (NTSC) / Drone Supplies (PAL) (sub level 4) *Invigorator (sub level 4) *White Goodness (sub level 4) *Sulking Antenna (sub level 5) *Boom Cone (NTSC) / Magical Stage (PAL) (sub level 5) *Hideous Victual (sub level 6) *Meat of Champions (sub level 6) *Sweet Dreamer (sub level 6) *Dream Material (sub level 6) Enemies *Anode Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Breadbug *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Dwarf Bulbear *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Mitite *Puffy Blowhog *Spotty Bulbear *'Boss: Giant Breadbug' Pikmin Taking 40 Yellow Pikmin and 20 Purple Pikmin is advised. If you have less than 20 Purples, then take all of the Purples you have. Purple Pikmin are able to easily defeat the Giant Breadbug. There is no buried treasure in this dungeon, so White Pikmin are not necessary. Note: because of the many differences between the NTSC and PAL versions in this cave, you may encounter a different treasure/enemy from time to time. Music Glutton's Kitchen Railroad Room Ramp Room Giant Breadbug Sublevel 1 There are numerous Dwarf Bulbears here. They should be killed with Purple Pikmin. Inside the large wooden box should be another Dwarf Bulbear. It too should be defeated by throwing Pikmin over the edge, allowing the player to grab the Master's Instrument. Wooden walls of a house can also be seen when R is held down. Sublevel 2 A toy train track surrounds the Pod. It is possible to walk around on it, although this serves no purpose for the game's objective. There are some Breadbugs on this level that will carry away treasure and defeated enemies into their dens. Don't worry if a Breadbug carries away treasure. You can still reclaim lost treasure by killing the Breadbug who owns the hole it was stashed in. The den will then promptly eject any treasures stored within. Napkins are also encountered on the floor. Like the train track, they serve no function other than to add to the scenery. Cloaking Burrow-nits and Sheargrubs may also hinder the Pikmin from collecting the Happiness Emblem (NTSC)/Drone Supplies (PAL) or the Massive Lid and Imperative Cookie. Sublevel 3 A xylophone and a small tambourine are the main decorations on this level and also serve as large obstacles. Lots of electric nodes and Anode Beetles will be in the way, so those should taken care of with Yellow Pikmin; if the player lacks these, he or she may use this sublevels Golden Candypop Bud. This color of Candypop cannot be found anywhere else in the game. A Puffy Blowhog (also rare) flies around here. Breadbugs will be stealing treasures and corpses, such as the Harmonic Synthesizer and Director of Destiny, since both lie in the open. Sublevel 4 A few Breadbugs and a Spotty Bulbear with its young are present here. The Spotty Bulbear holds the Massive Lid or the Happiness Emblem (NTSC)/Drone Supplies (PAL), and remember to collect the Spotty Bulbear before it revives. It is possible to petrify both the parent and the young Bulbears with one single bitter spray. Another good strategy is to bring just a few Purple Pikmin and find it before it picks up any Dwarf Bulbears, then petrify it and toss away. If it has already picked up any Dwarf Bulbears, it is possible to lure them out. Other Treasures available here are the Invigorator and White Goodness. Sublevel 5 Dwarf Bulbears and Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae which burrow out of dirt piles can be found here. Pikmin must be thrown onto their plates/blocks in order to defeat them. The Sulking Antenna and the Boom Cone in the NTSC version or the Magical Stage in the PAL version are found in this level. Alternatively, the Cannon Beetles can be used to defeat the Dwarf Bulbears and, with skill, other Cannon Beetles by luring them with a Captain. A Violet Candypop Bud and a Queen Candypop Bud aid the player's forces here. The flowers should fall from above in one of the 'dead ends.' Sublevel 6 (FINAL FLOOR!) BOSS: Giant Breadbug This sublevel, unlike the others, is fully illuminated, making the player able to see the whole area. The Giant Breadbug is this cave's boss. Unlike most bosses it is not accompanied by the usual boss music, but instead has its own music. It is arguably the easiest boss in the game. Be sure to use your Purple Pikmin. Collect all of the treasure before you kill the boss and the smaller breadbugs. Once defeated, the player will be able to obtain the Hideous Victual, the Meat of Champions, the Sweet Dreamer and the Dream Material without breadbugs taking them. The Dream Material is inside the Giant Breadbug and makes the captains immune to electrical damage forever. Trivia *Glutton's Kitchen was originally named the Lookout Ruins. *The Massive Lid and Happiness Emblem treasures have been observed to be mixed up in the NTSC version. Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Perplexing Pool